danielventurawikiaorg_he-20200214-history
LA PALOMA
thumb|350px|right thumb|350px|left thumb|350px|right|The brilliant guitarist Celino Romero plays "La Paloma" for classical guitar. Composed by Sebastian Iradier in 1861 after visiting Cuba, "La Paloma" is one of the most popular and loved songs for over the last 140 years. The influence of Cuban habanera musical styling and distinctive rhythm are loved by music fans the world over. thumb|350px|left thumb|350px|right thumb|350px|left|Written around 1860 - after a visit to Cuba - by Spanish Basque composer Sebastian Yradier. GUINNESS world records list the Beatles' 'Yesterday' as the most recorded song - 1609, but it's said 'La Paloma' has more than 2000, with some of those artists featured in the video!!! Please COMMENT and RATE!!! על השיר This beautiful song was written by Sebastian Yradier in 1861 after he had visited Cuba מהויקיפדיה הכללית "La Paloma" is a popular song, having been produced and reinterpreted in diverse cultures, settings, arrangements, and recordings over the last 140 years. The song was composed and written by Spanish composer Sebastián Iradier (later Yradier) after he visited Cuba in 1861. Iradier may have composed "La Paloma" around 1863, just two years before he died in Spain in obscurity, never to learn how popular his song would become. The influence of the local Cuban habanera gives the song its characteristic and distinctive rhythm. Very quickly "La Paloma" became popular in Mexico, and soon spread around the world. In many places, including Afghanistan, Mexico, Spain, Hawaii, the Philippines, Germany, Romania, Zanzibar, and Goa it gained the status of a quasi-folk song. Over the years the popularity of "La Paloma" has surged and receded periodically, but never subsided. It may be considered one of the first universal popular hits and has appealed to artists of diverse musical backgrounds. The motif The motif of "La Paloma" (the dove) can be traced back to an episode that occurred in 492 BC preliminary to Darius' invasion of Greece, a time when the white dove had not yet been seen in Europe The Persian fleet under Mardonius was caught in a storm off the shore of Mount Athos and being wrecked when the Greeks observed white doves escaping from the sinking Persian ships. This inspired the notion that such birds bring home a final message of love from a sailor who is lost at sea. This theme that a final link of love overcomes death and separation is reflected in "La Paloma". While the lyrics may not always be true to the original, the soul of the song seems to survive all attempts to recast it in whatever new form and shape there may be and is able to express the tension between separation with loneliness, even death, and love. המוטיב של "לה פלומה" (היונה) יכולים להיות נעוצים אפיזודה שהתרחשה 492 לפנה"ס מקדים לפלישה 'דריוס של יוון, זמן שבו לבן יונה טרם ראה באירופה. מרסל פרוסט und das אוויגה שיקר "לה פלומה" (בגרמנית)הצי הפרסי תחת Mardonius נקלע לסערה מהחוף של הר אתוס ולהיות הרוסה כאשר היוונים ציין יונים לבנות להימלט מן הספינות טובעת הפרסי. זה בהשראת הרעיון כי ציפורים כאלה מביאים הביתה הודעה הסופי של אהבה מן ספן אשר אבד בים. נושא זה, כי קישור הסופי של האהבה להתגבר על המוות ועל ההפרדה באה לידי ביטוי "לה פלומה". בעוד שהמילים לא תמיד נאמנים למקור, את הנשמה של השיר דומה כדי לשרוד את כל ניסיונות לשכתב את זה בכל צורה חדשה ולעצב ייתכנו והוא מסוגל לבטא את המתח בין ההפרדה עם הבדידות, אפילו מוות, ו האהבה. History "La Paloma" became quickly popular in Mexico. It was a favorite of Emperor Maximilian of Mexico, and at the same time the Mexican revolutionaries played and popularized it well. Legend has it, popularized by the movie Juarez, that as a last wish Maximilian requested it to be played at his execution.{{Citation needed|date=December } As Emperor Maximilian was a Habsburg, ships of the Austrian Navy would never play German and French versions appeared in 1865 In 1899, a performance of the melody by the French Garde Républicaine was one of the first recordings that were made New lyrics (not translations) are available in many languages. They typically involve generic images of white doves and true loves. They lack the specificity of the original Spanish, in which a Cuban sailor laments parting from his "Guachinanga chinita" (his adorable Mexican sweetheart), and asks her to cherish his spirit if it returns to her window as a dove. Then he fantasizes that if he does return safely, they will marry and have seven, or even fifteen, children. In English, a version titled "No More" was recorded by both Dean Martin and Elvis Presley La Paloma has been interpreted by musicians of diverse backgrounds including opera, pop, jazz, rock, military bands, and folk music. The song entered the Guinness Book of World Records being sung by the largest choir, 88,600 people, in Hamburg on May 9, 2004.Video Event 2004 Famous performers Among the many notable performers are: *Laurel Aitken *Hans Albers, in the 1944 German movie Große Freiheit Nr. 7 lyrics *Marietta Alboni (la paloma estrenada por l' Alboni) *Victoria de los Ángeles *Joan Baez *Harry Belafonte *Mr. Acker Bilk *Carla Bley *Ernesto Bonino *Victoria de los Angeles *Maria Callas *Chubby Checker *Perry Como *Jesse Crawford *Bing Crosby *Marty Robbins *Comedian Harmonists *Emilio de Gogorza *Plácido Domingo *Fischer Chöre *Connie Francis *Merle Haggard *Heino *Beniamino Gigli *Bill Haley & His Comets *Julio Iglesias *Jack Jones *Curd Jürgens *Charles Kullmann *René Kollo *Frankie Laine with Michel LeGrand *Wei Wei and Julio Iglesias *James Last *Dean Martin *Mireille Mathieu *Jelly Roll Morton *Mills Brothers *Nana Mouskouri *Charlie Parker *Luciano Pavarotti *Perez Prado & His Orchestra *Edith Piaf *Elvis Presley, (retitled "No More") *Freddy Quinn *Bill Ramsey *Joseph Schmidt *Rosita Serrano *Richard Tauber *Caterina Valente *Billy Vaughn *Ilse Werner *Rudy Weidoeft *Caetano Veloso * Olavi Virta *Klaus Wunderlich *Manuel Mijares Movies La Paloma is played in these movies: * The Private Life of Don Juan, 1934 * La Paloma, Ein Lied der Kameradschaft, 1934 (also listed as La Paloma, 1938)NY Times Review of movie La Paloma (1938) from 09-08-2008 * Juarez, 1939 * Große Freiheit Nr. 7, 1944 * Stray Dog, 1949 * La Paloma, Germany 1958, * Freddy, die Gitarre und das Meer, 1959 * Freddy und der Millionär * Adua e le compagne, 1960 * Blue Hawaii, 1961, Elvis Presley singing "No More" * Das Boot, 1981 * Mortelle Randonnée, 1983, Hans Albers singing a German version * Schtonk!, 1992, with these lyrics: "Hermann Hermann Willié,/ Mit 'nem Akzent auf dem E,/ Du bist die grösste Supernase/ Die ich am Bord hier seh." * The House of the Spirits, 1993 * A Moment to Remember, 2004. * Sonnenallee. The song "La Paloma" is the subject of the 2008 documentary La Paloma. Sehnsucht. Weltweit.Review (German) by cinefacts IMDb La Paloma. Sehnsucht. Weltweit. - A documentary Lyrics (Public Domain) : 1. Cuando salí de la Habana : ¡Valgame Dios! : Nadie me ha visto salir : Si no fuí yo. : Y una linda Guachinanga : S'allá voy yo, : Que se vino tras de mi, : Que sí señor. : Refrain: : Si a tu ventana llega Una Paloma, : Tratala con cariño, Que es mi persona. : Cuentale tus amores, Bien de mi vida, : Coronala de flores, Que es cosa mia. : Ay! chinita que sí! : Ay! que dame tu amor! : Ay! que vente conmigo, : Chinita, a donde vivo yo! : 2. El dia nos casemos ¡Valgame Dios! : En la semana que hay ir Me hace reir : Desde la Iglesia juntitos, Que sí señor, : Nos hiremos à dormir, Allá voy yo. : (Refrain) : 3. Cuando el curita nos eche La bendicion : En la Iglesia Catedral Allá voy yo : Yo te daré la manita Con mucho amor : Y el cura dos hisopazos Que sí señor : (Refrain) : 4. Cuando haya pasado tiempo ¡Valgame Dios! : De que estemos casaditos Pues sí señor, : Lo menos tendremos siete Y que furor! : O quince guachinanguitos Allá voy yo בעברית תרגום אוטומטי כשעזבתי הוואנה אלוהים יברך אותי! אף אחד לא ראה אותי אם זה לא היה לי. ו סנאפר אדום נחמד S'allá אני הולך, זה בא אחרי, כן, אדוני. הפזמון: אם החלון שלך מקבל אונה פלומה, להתייחס אליה באהבה, אשר לי. תגיד האהבה שלך, טוב בחיים שלי כתר של פרחים, כי הוא הבעיה שלי. איי! כן sweety! איי! תן לי את האהבה שלך! איי! אז בוא איתי Chinita, איפה אני גר! 2. היום אנחנו מתחתנים אוי ואבוי במהלך השבוע עומד גורם לי לצחוק מהכנסייה קרוב זה לזה, כן אדוני, Hiremos לנו לישון, יש לי ללכת. (הימנעות) 3. כאשר אנו לוקחים את ברכת הכומר בקתדרלה יש לי ללכת אני אתן את ידה הקטנה באהבה ושני הכהן hisopazos כי סר כן (הימנעות) 4. כאשר הזמן חלף אוי ואבוי כי אנחנו casaditos כן אדוני, לפחות יש לנו שבעה זעם! או guachinanguitos שעה יש לי ללכת Literature * Rüdiger Bloemeke: „La Paloma – Das Jahrhundert-Lied“, 158 Seiten mit vielen Farb- und Schwarzweiß-Abbildungen, Voodoo Verlag 2005, ISBN 3-00-015586-4 * Sigrid Faltin / Andreas Schäfler: La Paloma - das Lied., 180 Seiten + 4 CDs, Marebuch Verlag 2008, ISBN 3-866480881 External links * Sheet Music for La Paloma * Musical link * http://www.flachlaender.de/phpBB2/viewtopic.php?t=44; German and English poems for the melody, with no similarity to the Spanish words. * "La Paloma" performed by the Banda de Zapadores de Mexico, Project Gutenberg * Coro Alboni הערות שוליים קטגוריה:נעימות מקובה